generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Generator Rex: Agent of Providence
Generator Rex: Agent of Providence is the first console video game based on the critically acclaimed Cartoon Network series Generator Rex. It is available for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360. "Generator Rex: Agent of Providence". IGN.com. It was released November 1, 2011. Plot When Rex goes on a mission to defeat the Multi-Headed E.V.O. He discovers a piece of a blueprint hidden in a church which later is stolen by Breach. This causes Rex to lose some of his builds. He reports this happening to Providence and goes to the Jungle to find another peice. A piece of the blueprint is located in Dr. Rylander's lab, where Rex copies Rylander's data. He is then quickly attacked by the "Rabbit E.V.O.", who he later defeats. Breach steals the blueprint again, as Rex returns to Providence. Afterwards, Rex goes to Hong, Kong with Bobo Haha to stop Quarry from stealing items, including a piece of the blueprint. To Rex's interest here they encounters his love, Circe. He finds out that she is working for Van Kleiss, again, as he helped her escape from him. Rex stops Quarry but he falls into a river, unable to get the blueprint. Rex leaves Hong Kong right when Quarry gets out of the river and gives Circe the blueprint. It is later revealed that Circe is helping Van Kleiss to only become a normal girl again, when he builds a Omega One Nanite. Rex's brother, Caesar tells Rex that Van Kleiss can never make the Omega One Nanite, because he has a quarter of the blueprint memorized in his mind. That quarter was never copied down on paper. Suddenly Doctor Holiday is attacked, to stray Rex away from his brother, so Van Kleiss can kidnap him. Rex later sets out to find the rest of the blueprints, going to Aquania and discovers that the entire area has turned into a E.V.O. Once inside Rex discovers that Biowulf has taken Serge Hostage believing he has the Blueprint piece. Rex Defeats Biowulf and is informed by Serge that in order to save Aquania he must cure it's Heart. Rex successfully fights the Heart and cures it afterwards Serge finds the Blueprint peice and Meets up with Rex, Telling him to get the cursed thing out of his sight. Unfortunately before Rex can get back to Providence he is transported to Breach's pocket dimension, once there he once again fights the Rabbit E.V.O. and this time Kills it. Then Rex confronts Breach and makes her open a portal back to the real world by destroying her toys, escaping with the Aquania Blueprint. Rex goes to Abysus to find Caesar and bring him back. Circe steals Rex's blueprint when kissing him. Van Kleiss creates his Omega One Nanite, resulting with him becoming a giant EVO. He loses control of the Nanite, when Rex explains he tampered with the blueprint. Rex defeats Van Kleiss, with the help of Circe and returns to Providence where he and Bobo decide to go partying. Weapons * Big Fat Sword * Smack Hands * Punk Busters (only available at certain parts in the game) * Slam Cannon * Rex Ride (only available during the rex ride level) * Boogie pack (you do not actually use this, although it is included in many of the mini sequences, where you have to press the correct button.) * Blast Caster * Bad Axes * Fun Chucks Characters Allies *Agent Six *Caesar *Bobo Haha *Doctor Holiday *White Knight *Circe Enemies *One eyed E.V.O.s *Crab E.V.O.s *Sentry Robots *Canine Rats *Bomb E.V.O.s *Floaters *Enforcers *Pyreptryx *Larvus *Rhino E.V.O.s *Tree E.V.O.s Bosses *Multi-headed E.V.O. *Rabbit E.V.O. *Quarry *Breach *Van Kleiss *Heart of Aquania *Biowulf Levels *Sky diving *Mexico *The Jungle *Rex ride *Hong kong *Providence *Aquania *Pocket dimension *Abysus Gallery generator-rex-agent-of-providence-20110712022144272_640w.jpg|Rex fighting E.V.O.s with the Slam Cannon generator-rex-agent-of-providence-20110712022146757_640w.jpg|Rex fighting a crab E.V.O. with the Smackhands generator-rex-agent-of-providence-wii-5.jpg|Rex fighting a sentry robot with the Punkbusters generatorrex2.jpg|Rex fighting E.V.O.s with the BFS 184_7802_Generator_Rex,_small.jpg 217px-Gen_Rex_Boss_Van_Kliess.jpg|Van Kleiss in Game|link=Van Kleiss Gen Rex Boss Biowulf.jpg|Biowulf is a boss character in the game|link=Biowolf Gen_Rex_Boss_MultiHead.jpg|The Multi-Headed E.V.O.|link=Multi-Headed E.V.O. Gen_Rex_Boss_Heart_of_Aquania-.jpg|The Heart of Aquania|link=Aquania 851078_0.jpg|Rex battling Van Kleiss with the funchucks 1579.jpg|slamcannon vs multi headed E.V.O Gen Rex-Agent of Providence.jpg|Greenville, Ohio In game|link=Greenville, Ohio Rex and big Kleiss-Agent of Providence.PNG|Rex fighting a Giant Van Kleiss Circe in Agent of Providence.PNG|Rex racing Circe|link=Circe Bobo in Agent of Providence.PNG|Bobo Haha in Game|link=Bobo Haha Rex glasses-Agent of Providence.PNG Rex in Agent of Providence.PNG Gen Rex-Agent of Providence 02.PNG Gen Rex-Agent of Providence.PNG Agent Six in Agent of Providence.PNG|Agent Six in game Rebecca in Agent of Providence.PNG|Rebecca in game White in Agent of Providence.PNG|White Knight in game Rex Caesar-Agent of Providence.PNG Rex and Circe-Agent of Providence.PNG Rex and Circe-Agent of Providence 2.PNG|Rex and Circe's first kiss rex fighting quarry.jpg|Rex fighting Quarry rex and larvus.jpg References Category:Real World Category:Video Games